1. Field
The embodiment relates to a fingerprint sensor and a touch device including the same.
2. Background
Recently, a touch device, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display by an input device such as a finger or a stylus pen, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
A sensor to recognize a fingerprint may be applied to the touch device. In detail, various operations, such as on-off operations, of the touch device can be performed by touching the finger to the fingerprint sensor.
The fingerprint sensor may be manufactured by arranging electrodes and a fingerprint recognition driving chip on a substrate.
In the case of the fingerprint sensor, in order to detect the variation on a micro-cap, the distance between a sensing part and a chip must be short. However, as the sensing part becomes gradually away from the chip, the touch sensitivity of the fingerprint sensor may be degraded due to the noise resulting from the distance difference.
Accordingly, there is required a fingerprint sensor having a novel structure capable of solving the above problem and a touch device including the same.